The overarching goal of the Research Administration and Mentoring Core (RAMC) is to support the establishment, growth, and overall scientific impact of the COBRE Institute for Biomolecular Targeting (iTarget), by fostering a superior environment for research, education, and professional development. The Institute will fund four innovative Research Projects, two Research Cores, and supplemental start-up resources for five institutionally supported tenure-track faculty hires. It will also create an intensive faculty mentoring program, and leverage institutional resources for program enrichment, including annual symposia and pilot project funding. Working at the interface of basic and translational science, these components will advance the identification and validation of biomolecular targets to address compelling public health needs. Scientific leadership will be provided by Director Dean R. Madden, PhD, Associate Director Amy S. Gladfelter, PhD, an Internal Advisory Committee, an External Advisory Committee, and an inclusive Faculty Council. The role of the RAMC is to provide efficient scientific leadership, organizational support, and fiscal oversight for all iTarget components. Building on strategies refined by other successful Dartmouth COBRE Programs, it will achieve the following Specific Aims: (1) To provide scientific leadership supporting all iTarget members as they explore new high-impact research directions; (2) To enhance the career development of junior faculty and trainees through a structured mentoring program and extramural educational opportunities; (3) To facilitate robust scientific communication; (4) To offer streamlined administrative and fiscal support, providing timely and accurate reporting to iTarget and institutional leadership and IDeA Program staff; and (5) To enrich the scientific and research environment deploying institutional resources. Each of these aims will advance the iTarget mission. Inclusive, experienced leadership will identify and create new opportunities for iTarget faculty to pursue strategies for biomolecular targeting. The mentoring and education program will provide expert guidance to the Project Leaders, enhancing their career trajectories and accelerating graduation as independently funded investigators. A weekly research-in-progress series, interspersed with invited seminars and an annual OnTarget Symposium, will forge a highly integrated, interactive scientific community and stimulate the exploration of new research directions. Together with the Research Cores, pilot and core funding will both recruit faculty to the Institute and increase their ability to compete for extramural funding. Program leadership has a strong track record of scientific collaboration and over a decade's experience with multiproject awards. Thus, we have developed an Administrative Core committed to providing excellent organizational support to the investigators of iTarget and to advancing its success as a Center of Biomedical Research Excellence at Dartmouth.